Friendship
by BlackMorale
Summary: DROPPED. Previous Title: "A Truthful Dream". A compilation of oneshots about Miyu and Kanata's friendship and how it gets stronger as life moves on.
1. The beginning of a new life

**Friendship**

A/n: This is my first daa daa daa fic so please consider and feel free to correct my errors.

My Character/s:

-Ayumi Kouzuki: Miyu's little sister

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! nor its characters.

**Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life**

Miyu's P.O.V

I woke up from the ringing sound my alarm clock was making. It was 6:30 am. Once again I dreamt of Ayumi who died last month in a car accident. Surprisingly, the driver was Saionji Hosho, Kanata's dad.

Saionji Kanata is our class president and is very popular among the girls. Every girl is in love with him. Everyone except me. I hate him and his father, and Kanata hates for always scolding him even though he has a higher position than me.

I love Ayumi more than anyone. I'd help her she'll help me. I'd tell her all my secrets she'll do the same. Since I pass by the cemetery when going to school, I visit her grave everyday. I always wake up 30 minutes before classes start, so I have enough time to go there. And if I was late I wouldn't care. It's important for me to visit her grave everyday.

That is how much I love my only sister Ayumi.

End P.O.V

After doing her daily routine at home, Miyu went to the cemetery and visited Ayumi's grave. She talked to her like she was alive, for she believes that a human's soul still continues to live after the body dies. After a few minutes, she went to school and saw Aya on the way.

"Aya!" she called out.

"Miyu!"

"So how's your story?"

"It's okay but I'm having writer's block for the past week. It'll probably take me a day to finish it."

"Make sure I read it!"

"Yeah." They both went to the classroom.

"Miyu, please dust the board erasers. Kanata said approaching Miyu, who is sitting on her chair.

"Geez! Why do I have to do it?!" Miyu shouted but the whole class didn't hear it.

"Because the girl tasked to do it isn't here yet."

"Why won't you ask Santa or Nozomu?" Miyu pouted. She really didn't want to follow Kanata.

"I'm the class president so do as you're told!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Miyu got the board erasers and started dusting them.

Santa approached Kanata. "I thought you were trying to be nice to her."

"Yeah but did you hear the way she talked to me? Why couldn't she get over the accident? Her parents did."

"Maybe she really loves her sister."

---Lunch---

"Miyu come here." Kanata commanded Miyu, who was chatting with Aya and Nanami.

'What now?' Miyu asked herself as she approached Kanata. She was trying hard not to yell at him like earlier.

"Come with me to the rooftop."

"What do you want from me?" Miyu complained as they reached the said place.

"I know you wouldn't believe me, but," Kanata paused for a while then continued. "I think I'm in love with you."

Miyu was too shocked to speak. "What?!? How could you say that when I always act like a jerk to you?! You hate me! You shouldn't love someone you know wouldn't return the love to you!"

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I need to go somewhere." She walked away, her face facing the floor.

---Dismissal---

Miyu's P.O.V

When the bell rang after our last class of the day, I picked up my things. I had a feeling Kanata would talk to me, so I immediately went out of the room. I got to my locker, got a few textbooks, and went home.

'I know you wouldn't believe me, but I think I'm in love with you. In love with you.' Those exact words kept replaying in my mind. I couldn't forget about it for a particular reason.

Ever since Ayumi's death, I've been treating him coldly and harshly. I'd always raise my voice whenever I spoke to him, and yet he loves me. He doesn't care if I hate him.

As I continue to walk and think about this, it began to rain. I didn't bring an umbrella so I kept walking. Suddenly, I heard footsteps running toward me. I turned to see who it was. It was Kanata. He had an umbrella with him so he shaded me with it. Then it began to rain harder.

"Look, there's no way I can love you. What you told me earlier on was a mistake. You made a mistake. You shouldn't love someone who treats you this bad. Please hate me. Don't lo-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Kanata kissed me. On the lips. I had nothing to do. His grip on my wrist was hard. Finally, he broke the kiss and I tried hard to break loose of his grip but I couldn't.

"I know you want to run away. Please take it." He gave it to me and I ran away. I couldn't believe what he did and said to me today. I won't ever talk to him.

X-X-X-X-X

My eyes shot open. I realized it was 6:30 am, the usual time I woke up. 'It was... just a dream...' I thought to myself recalling everything that happened. 'Good thing it wasn't real. I don't know what I'll do if it came true.'

End P.O.V

Miyu did everything she needed to do before going to the cemetery. She talked to her sister and headed to school.

"Hi Aya!" Miyu waved to one of her two best friends. "You know I had the strangest dream. Kanata told me he loved me and then I started to freak out. I know he hates me, but he kissed me."

"He did? I wonder why. Maybe he did mean what he said."

"Get outta here! I don't think it's true, and I hope it isn't true. Oh yeah, are you done with your story?"

"Yeah. Here you can read it. Just don't show it to anyone besides Nanami." Aya handed her a spiral notebook. They hurriedly went to class and Miyu started reading it. After several minutes, their homeroom teacher came.

"Saionji Kanata is absent today with a fever, so the vice president will take charge."

"Fever? Aya I'm starting to worry about my dream. I remember him giving me his umbrella and he walked home in the pouring rain. What if it's not a dream?"

"Relax, Miyu. Just tell me everything that happened in your dream during our break time."

"Okay."

---Lunch---

"Miyu! It wasn't a dream!" Aya exclaimed as Miyu finished telling the story of her dream.

"It isn't?! Then... then... Kanata IS in love with me! I just need to think this over." Miyu excused herself as she went out of the classroom. She really doesn't know where to go, her feet just walked on their own. She then bumped into Nozomu who was just passing by.

"Nozomu I'm sorry!"

"Little Miyu! Little Miyu! I have a white rose just for you!" Nozomu said in a poetic way.

"Uh thanks, but I need to be alone now." Miyu started walking again.

'I can't believe Kanata loves me. Ever since Ayumi died, I treated him so horribly. I need to get over Ayumi's death someday, or I'll end up having so many enemies. That day is today. I mean, Kanata can't be that bad. I just liked the time when he protected me from bullies when we were five. Somehow, I just have to return the kindness he gave me. I have to go to his house right now.' Miyu ran to the gate of the school and to Kanata's house. His house wasn't that far from the school. Since his parents and Miyu's parents were close friends, so she is always welcome in their house. She quickly ran to Kanata's room and found him lying in a futon with a small towel on his head.

"Kanata!"

"Miyu? Why are you here?"

"Everything you told me yesterday... I thought it was a dream... and I thought it over..." Miyu said catching her breath.

"Okay. Rest at least for a minute." He said sitting beside Miyu.

"I decided that I won't let my sister's death be the reason for being mean to you. From now on, I won't treat you that way. I'm sorry." She apologized while bowing. Kanata pulled her close to him, Miyu didn't resist. They stayed liked that for a few minutes then she spoke up.

"You better take a rest. By the way, where's your dad?"

"He went to work."

"He left you with a fever? How cruel of him."

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself. Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Shoot! I forgot about that! I'll come back after school!" She placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

'Wonder what's up with her? Anyway I'm glad it turned out this way.' Kanata thought before drifting off to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

Miyu was able to make it in time, and she sat on her chair exhausted. "Miyu, where'd you go?" Nanami asked.

"I went to Kanata's house."

"I thought you hated him." Aya questioned.

"I told him I was sorry, and I would act kindly to him from now on."

"Well that's good to hear." The trio chatted some more until the next class.

---The Following Day---

_Ding. Dong._

The doorbell rang and Miki answered it.

"Hi Kanata! Please come in. Have you come to see Miyu?"

"Uh yeah."

"She's still getting dressed. In the meantime, please have breakfast."

"It's okay. I already ate."

"Please have some tea instead." Miki went to her daughter's room to inform her that Kanata came.

"I'll be there in a minute." She replied as she brushed her hair for the last time. She went to the dining room and saw Kanata drinking tea.

"Good Morning Kanata!" she said beaming. She ate breakfast and went to school with Kanata.

"You know, you could have told me you were coming over so I could wake up earlier."

"It was a surprise."

"You're so thoughtful!" She thanked him grabbing his arm.

Everyone was surprised to see Kanata and Miyu walking together. Most of the girls felt jealous, but some were happy for the both of them.

A/n: Soree if this chapter wasn't as good as you expected. But anyway please review! Suggestions, complaints, corrections, comments... flames are okay but I won't delete this fic.

-BP :3


	2. I'm sorry, Kanata

A/n: Soree it took so long! I have writer's block and school... Here you go anyway...

My Characters:

-Natsumi: Miyu's older cousin

-Akira Fujiwara: exchange student

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! nor it's characters.

**Chapter 2: I'm sorry, Kanata**

---Two weeks later---

Miyu's parents are working abroad and her cousin, Natsumi, is living with her and looking after her.

One late afternoon, Miyu is walking home from the supermarket carrying three plastic bags. A dog suddenly walked towards her, not making a sound. Miyu didn't notice until the dog's owner called out.

"Stop it, Ryu!" He was pulling the dog's leash to stop him. Miyu turned around and saw the dog then moved back slowly.

"Sorry, miss. My dog didn't mean to scare you." The owner apologized and bowed. He had short, dark blue hair (A/n: like Eriol from ccs) and looked like he has the same age as Miyu.

"That's alright. By the way, I'm Miyu Kozuki.:

"I'm Akira Fujiwara. My family and I moved here recently from Kyoto."

"I see. Sorry but I have to go now. My cousin is waiting for me at home to cook supper."

"Okay. Well, see you around."

---The next Day---

"It's the start of the new semester!" Miyu exclaimed as she walked to school with Kanata.

"It also means we could have an exchange student."

"Yeah." The continued their way to their classroom.

"As you all know, it's the start of the second semester." Their homeroom teacher started. "Our class is going to have an exchange student, so you better be kind to him. Please come in now." A boy came in and introduced himself.

"My name is Akira Fujiwara. Thank you for having me in your class."

"Kanata, I met him yesterday." Miyu whispered.

"Akira-kun, please take your seat on the empty chair beside Miyu." The teacher instructed. She didn't make Miyu raise her hand because there was only one empty chair in the entire classroom.

"Yes." He walked towards it, and sat down. He waved to Miyu and she did the same. The teacher said some things before leaving.

"It's good that you're in the same class as me, Akira." Miyu talked to him.

"I guess fate decided it."

"I don't want you to be lonely so I want you to meet my friends. This is Kanata, my boyfriend and our class president. Over there are my two best friends Aya and Nanami. The guy in the first row ans column is Nozomu and behind him is Santa." Miyu pointed each one of them

"I'm impressed you have a lot of friends. In my previous school, I only had three. Is it okay if I join you guys during break time?"

"Of course you're one of us now."

---Dismissal---

"See you guys tomorrow." Kanata ran to the faculty room. All the class presidents will have a meeting that will last for at least 45 minutes.

"Bye Kanata!" Miyu and her friends waved at his retreating back.

"So Miyu, what are you gonna get him? His birthday's gonna be next month." Nanami questioned as the group went home.

"Really? When?" Akira asked.

"December 25, same as Christmas."

"I haven't decided yet, but I am planning to raise money on my own by working in a part-time job."

"Don't tell me you've gone poor!" Nozomu panicked.

"Relax. I'm not poor. I just don't want to ask money from my parents. It's kinda too embarrassing. I want to try providing it on my own."

"That's kinda hard. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Akira said as he left the group.

X-X-X-X-X

"Natsumi-neesan, I've decided that I'll work, part-time job to earn money to buy Kanata's birthday present." Miyu announced as she put down her chopsticks.

"You have to tell that to your parents and it shouldn't interfere with your schoolwork."

"I see."

"Don't look sad. As long as you get good grades I'm sure they'll allow you. Now help me with the dishes."

"Okay."

That night, Miyu called her parents. They allowed her but she could only work every other day. So the very next day after school she went to the supermarket and talked to the manager (A/n: without Kanata knowing) about applying for a part-time sales clerk. She would work every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school.

Things went normally every Tuesdays and Thursdays, but on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, she'd have to think up of a lie to cover up her secret of working. She always felt bad for lying to Kanata.

Kanata got suspicious when this went on for many weeks. Miyu sometimes avoided him, when they were alone. So one day, Kanata confronted her.

"Miyu, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not what you did. It's just... I'll tell you soon." The bell rang and they returned to the class.

'Oh man what am I gonna do?! I don't want him to get all suspicious and mad but I don't want to tell him my secret! I better do something about this!' Miyu panicked mentally.

"Kozuki-san, please answer the first equation." The teacher called out.

"Yes sir!"

When Miyu was able to raise enough money, she went to a cell phone shop. She decided on a phone and bought it. It was her gift to Kanata for his birthday and Christmas.

On Christmas Day, Akira invited his friends over at his house. There, they gave each other their presents.

"Kanata, here, Happy Birthday." Miyu said handing him a box wrapped with red and green gift wrapping paper. "To tell you the truth, I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying not to hang out too much with you so I don't tell my secret."

"What secret?"

I'm working as a part time sales clerk to raise money to buy you a present. I don't want to ask money from my parents, I think I'm a burden to them." Miyu looked down with a sad expression on her face.

"No you're not, Miyu. You're not a burden. Kind parents wouldn't think of their children that. I know they're nice because their daughter is. I really appreciate this gift but I don't want you to work just to buy me one. Simple things can make me happy, especially if it's from you."

"I'm sorry Kanata, for worrying you." It was a serious moment so everyone just kept silent.

"Hey Kanata, open it!" Santa said excitedly after a while.

"Okay." Kanata started tearing the paper and it revealed a box. His face brightened up. The box held the latest model of cell phone he wanted. He got up and hugged Miyu from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder and whispering 'I love you' in her ear.

"They're such a cute romantic couple!" Aya squealed.

"Wow, Kanata, sweet! I wish you were like that to me!" Santa joked.

Nanami smacked him on the head. "What? Are you gay?" Everybody laughed.

A/n: Soree I couldn't make it longer! I tried my best! I'll tell you guys a secret... I did this fic when we had our religion class, on a notebook. Class was so boring that practically everyone did something else.

Anyway, please review! Thank you to those who did especially winry rocabell. 

-BP :3


	3. I would never leave you

A/n: Please forgive me for changing the title and summary, but at least now I'm back with a new chapter.

My Character:

-Sakura: Kanata's childhood friend

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or its characters.

**Chapter 3: I would never leave you **

"Miyu, next week, I'm gonna join in a science congress. I'm going to participate in contests and other things associated with science." Kanata told Miyu as they were walking home.

"Wow, that's great!"

"It is, but I'm not going home for two days."

"I know." She replied with a sad expression on her face. "Where's it going to be held?"

"In Yokohama." After a while, they reached Miyu's house.

"Bye, Kanata. Thanks again for walking me home."

"It's my pleasure and you don't have to thank me every time. It something I have to do to return your kindness." Kanata kissed Miyu on the cheek then left.

---One Week Later, the day Kanata leaves---

As usual, Kanata went to school, but carrying a big bag to put his things in. There was a bus waiting at their school, ready to take the students to Yokohama.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Miyu."

"I'll miss you, Kanata."

"Bring me back a souvenir, Kanata. Anything that's an antique, okay?" Santa requested, being comical.

Nanami hit him on the head. "Can't you see? Their having a romantic moment." This made Miyu blush slightly.

"Take care!" Miyu said and hugged him.

"I will." He replied then smiled. He went inside the bus and took his seat beside the window so that he could still see his friends. After the boarding, the bus took off and he waved goodbye to his friends.

Meanwhile, in Yokohama...

"According to Hosho, they'll arrive at the Yokohama train station by 10 am." Sakura glanced at her clock. When it was five to ten, she went to the train station and waited for Kanata.

---Train Station---

"Kanata! It's been ten years!" Sakura ran to Kanata.

"Sakura? How do you know I'd be coming here?" Sakura was Kanata's childhood friend. They haven't met each other since she moved to Yokohama.

"Your dad told me through the phone."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Yes. You're included in the science congress. If you want to come visit my house, it's the house nearest to the left of the dentist clinic. I have to go now. I have errands to run. See ya!" With that she left. The instructor led them to another bus and took them to the local hotel.

Kanata's P.O.V

I looked out the window of my room. The view was beautiful. There were many buildings and a few clouds covered the sky.

Miyu. I had to give her a souvenir. Later, I'll go to Sakura's house and look for a present along the way. There! I see her house. It isn't really big but it looks nice from the top.

Maybe I should start unpacking my things and organizing them.

End P.O.V

After a while, one of the staff members who were helping the science congress called for all the students because they will have an activity that will take place in the afternoon 'til dusk.

He was making his way to Sakura's house. The road he was taking had a lot of shops and mini-shops. He came up to a store named 'Accessories'. He browsed at all the things inside and bought the thing he thinks is best for Miyu. Then he went to Sakura's house.

"So, how's school?" Sakura asked as she served tea to her guest.

"It's alright."

"By the way, I'm going to transfer to Tokyo and study in your school."

"Why?"

"Exchange student stuff." They talked some more before night came then Kanata returned to the hotel.

---That Sunday---

When the group got to the Tokyo train station, they were immediately picked up by their fetchers.

"Kanata!" Miyu ran and hugged him.

"Hey, I got you something." Kanata pulled out a small box from his bag. Miyu accepted it and opened it.

"Wow, Kanata! I love you! Thank You so much! I love it!" Miyu squealed and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

"Wow, you two are so sweet!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Natsumi? You're here?"

"Of course I am! I'm here to pick you up!" She then led them to her car which was a bright red.

"You know, I met my childhood friend, Sakura when I was in Yokohama. She said she'll be transferring to our school." Natsumi started driving to Kanata's house.

"Is she the same age as you?"

"No. One year younger than us."

---That Night---

Kanata heard some noise outside so he checked what was happening.

"Sakura? You're staying here?"

"Kanata! I'm glad we're neighbors! Now we can walk home from school together!"

Then he suddenly heard the kettle boil. "I'll be right back. Let's just talk some more later or tomorrow."

---The Next Day---

_Ding. Dong._

"I'm coming!" Kanata called out. He opened the door and saw Sakura standing there. "Oh, hi. Good Morning."

"Are you ready to go to school?"

"Sorry, but I always walk to school with my girlfriend, Miyu."

"I see. May I please come with the two of you, then?"

"That's a great idea. I can introduce the both of you to each other." Kanata put on his shoes then got out with Sakura. "We're going first to her house then to school."

"Don't you get tardy when you do this?"

"No. I always get up early so I won't be late for school." Kanata rang the doorbell and Miyu opened it. She got her schoolbag and they made their way to school.

"Miyu, this is the girl I was talking to you about, Sakura."

"Hi, Sakura! I'm happy to be able to finally meet you!"

"Yeah me, too." She said half-heartedly. She really didn't like Miyu because she stole her 'spot' as Kanata's girlfriend.

"So, you're gonna be in the 2nd year, right?" Miyu asked.

"Yes."

"Sakura, you can eat with us and a few other friends during snack time and lunch."

"Really? I can?"

"Of course."

---Lunch---

"This is my childhood friend, Sakura. She saw me in Yokohama during the science congress."

"Hello. It's very nice to meet all of you." She politely bowed then sat down to eat.

"What year are you in?" Akira asked.

"2nd year, room D."

"Hey I know! Why don't we all go to the amusement park on Saturday! That way we can all have fun." Aya suggested.

"I have to ask permission from my parents first." Sakura said.

"But just in case we are all allowed, when do we meet?" Nozomu asked.

"What about after lunch, at around 1 pm, sounds good?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah! They said in unison.

---Saturday, Amusement Park---

"Since we just all ate lunch, why don't we play in the arcades for a while so we don't get stomach cramps when we ride the rides." Nozomu said. Everyone went to the arcades and bought some tokens so they could play.

"Damn it! I couldn't get the stuffed rabbit!" Miyu complained as she was moving the controls.

"I'll get it for you." Kanata offered. He slid the token in the coin slot and was already moving the controls.

"Thank You, Kanata!" She hugged him.

_'I hate that girl!. I have to find a way to separate them!'_ Sakura thought who was really jealous of them. After several minutes of playing, they decided to ride the roller coaster.

"I'll buy the tickets. I'll get sixteen so all of us get to ride two rides." Nozomu said as he went to the ticket booth with Okame. After that, he went back to the group. After a few minutes of waiting, it was their turn to ride.

Kanata looked at Miyu and saw a worried expression on her face. He knew she was scared. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand." Kanata whispered in her ear. She knew he could be trusted so she stepped in the roller coaster. Santa and Nozomu were at the last car, in front of them was Aya and Nanami followed by Sakura and Akira then Miyu and Kanata.

When everyone was settled in, it started to move up. The ride was high so it took a little time to go up. When they were almost at the top, Miyu squeezed Kanata's hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs, Kanata covered his ears. _'Geez, Miyu. You're that scared?' _Kanata complained mentally but who could blame Miyu?

After the ride, Miyu felt a little dizzy was shaking a bit. Kanata gave her a mint candy. She wanted to go to the comfort room so Aya and Nanami came with her.

"Sakura, don't you want to come with them?" Kanata asked.

"No. I don't feel like it. I want some ice cream."

"Right. We'll be in the ice cream parlor. We'll wait for you there." With that, the trio went to the girls' comfort room and the rest went to order some ice cream.

"This one's on me. Just order what you want, guys." Kanata said.

"I want a strawberry sugar cone, please." Sakura told the person at the counter.

"Two drumsticks." Nozomu said ordering for himself and Santa.

"And one chocolate sugar cone." Kanata said. He was given the amount and he paid for it. Santa spotted an empty table and they sat there waiting for the girls while consuming their ice cream. After a while, they arrived and Kanata told them to pick whatever ice cream they want.

_'Now's my chance.'_ Sakura thought as she hooked her arm into Kanata, but he didn't bother to shrug it off. Miyu didn't bother them and just hangs around with Aya and Nanami.

"Let's ride the bumper cars!" Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed so they formed their line and waited for their turn. Kanata and Sakura got in the same car, Aya and Miyu, Nanami and Santa, and Akira and Nozomu. When all of the cars were occupied, the operator pushed a button and all the cars came to life. Miyu decided to bump Kanata's car, and when she did, Sakura glared at her. _'What's up with her?' _Miyu thought.

After the ride, they decided to waste their remaining tokens and went back to the arcade. "Oww. . . my head hurts. Nanami you drive like a madman." Santa complained.

"Yah got a problem with that?" Nanami was annoyed with what he said.

"Nozomu, you wanna play Street Fighter with me? One-on-one battle?" Akira challenged him.

"Okay!" They quickly got to an empty seat and started playing like crazy.

"Kanata, I want a pink bear!" Sakura said sweetly.

"Alright, I'll get you one." He went to a crane and started playing. Miyu was getting suspicious but she ignored them. Sakura did this some more to Kanata to make Miyu feel left out, then the group went home.

---Monday---

There was a ring on the doorbell and Miyu answered it. "Good morning, Kanata. Why isn't Sakura with you?" She asked letting him in.

"She had to go earlier 'cause she was on cleaning duty."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because I always walk with you to school."

"I think you're just saying that and you woke up a bit late."

"Miyu, what has gotten into you?" Miyu finished putting on her shoes and went outside, Kanata followed.

"Nothing. Maybe it's you." They started walking, Miyu going faster than usual.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Last Saturday, after Aya, Nanami and I went to the comfort room you were walking with Sakura. She hooked her arm into yours and you didn't even bother."

"So that's what has been bothering you. Look. I think that she misses me so I just had her way." Miyu just kept silent so that Kanata could keep talking. "Listen. I don't have feelings for her, nor anyone but you. You are the only I love. If someone tells me to love her for a price, I won't do it. No matter how high the amount of money, I won't love any other girl because I swore to myself that you will be the only one I will love and the one who can make me truly happy." Miyu saw seriousness in Kanata's eyes. She was really touched with what he said and believed him, so he hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Kanata."

"I love you too, Miyu. I won't ever let you go."

A/n: Soree! I keep skipping. But any please review!! If you guys do, I promise to update more. Remember, this is a compilation of oneshots.

Thank you, winry rocabell!

Again, please review!

-BP :3


	4. Remembering You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or its characters.

No new OC for this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Remembering you**

"Bye, Miyu. See you tomorrow." Kanata told Miyu as they reached her house.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, too."

"One more thing, Miyu."

"What is it?"

"I love you. I won't let anyone steal you away from me. I promise I won't love any other girl that isn't you. I will always protect you. You are my life." He said while hugging her.

"Quit the drama." Miyu said, blushing.

"But it's true." Kanata looked at Miyu straight into her eyes.

"I love you too, very much." They broke the hug and Kanata started walking home.

---The Next Afternoon---

"Hey, look! They have octopus balls!" Miyu exclaimed as she was running to a stall when Kanata and she were walking home.

"Miyu! Look out!" Kanata called out as a speeding car was going towards her. He quickly ran to Miyu and pushed her out of the way. The car hit his right arm and the impact was strong the he lost his balance and fell, hitting his head hard on the ground.

"Ka...Kanata?!?" Miyu screamed as shook him lightly, trying to wake him up. The driver got out of his car and went to the young lovers.

"Mi...yu... Are you... alright?' Kanata asked weakly.

"Kanata..." She said, tears falling out of her eyes. Kanata suddenly lost consciousness.

"Are you alright?" The driver asked them.

"No, he's not! Can't you see he's lost consciousness?!" Miyu said angrily. The driver started calling the phone number of the local hospital. After a few minutes, the ambulance came and brought Miyu and Kanata to the hospital.

"Will he be alright, doctor?" Miyu asked with a worried expression on her face.

"He doesn't seem to have any fractures, but he may suffer memory loss."

"Memory loss?"

"In five days he should be able to go out of the hospital. You should help him recover his memories, but you shouldn't force him to if he can't remember. He may experience headaches from time to time and he should always have company around him."

"I see."

Miyu went to the pay phone and dialed Hoshou's number. She told him everything that happened and what the doctor told her. He said that he'll go to Japan as soon as he can.

"What room is Saionji Kanata in?" Santa asked the nurse in the counter. Aya, Nanami, Sakura, Akira and Nozomu are with him.

"He's in room number 169." With that, the group left and went to the elevator. Room number 169 was in the third floor so they hit that button and continued their search.

"Miyu!" Aya said.

"You're all here?" Aya hugged Miyu and she started crying harder.

"Kanata..." Sakura said sadly.

"What exactly happened?" Santa asked as he was looking at Kanata. He had bandages all over his right arm and was sleeping peacefully.

"I was running carelessly in the street when we were walking home. A car was heading towards me. Kanata pushed me out of the way. He hit his right arm, then fell to the ground hitting his head hard. It's all my fault! I got him into trouble!" Miyu blamed herself while she was sobbing. She held Kanata's hand firmly.

"You're such a troublemaker! If it wasn't for you he shouldn't have met an accident!" Sakura said angrily.

"Stop it, Sakura!" Nanami said. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He said Kanata doesn't have any fractures, but he could suffer brain loss." Everyone was shocked at what she said.

"You... Stay away from him! You could kill him if you hang around him!" Sakura shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's enough! You'll wake him up!" Nozomu said.

Kanata's Dream (Kanata's P.O.V)

Why do I feel emptiness and loneliness inside of me? I feel like I lost something really precious, but what? I think I promised to protect that precious thing, and that I'll never let it go, never let anyone steal it away from me.

What's this? I feel something in my hand. I think someone's holding it. I can feel its warmth. I think I recognize it, but whose?

I can hear some noises.

_"You could kill him if you hang around him!" _

I recognize that voice as Sakura's.

_"That's enough! You'll wake him up!"_

And that one's Nozomu's.

End of Dream (End P.O.V)

"Where am i?" Kanata asked groggily.

"Kanata! You're finally awake!" Miyu exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Sorry but, do I know you?"

"What?" She immediately released herself from Kanata.

"You mean you don't remember her?" Akira said.

"I don't seem to recognize her."

"Excuse me. I need to use the comfort room." Miyu excused herself as she went out the room.

"I'll go with her." Aya volunteered.

"Are you serious? You don't know who she is?" Nanami asked again.

"Yes."

"She's your girlfriend, Miyu."

"My girlfriend? How come I don't remember?"

"It's because you had an accident, and hit your head hard on the ground. The doctor said that you don't have any serious injuries but memory loss."

"Is that so. It's strange. I don't remember Miyu but I do remember you guys. You're Nozomu, Nanami, Akira, Sakura and the one who left was Aya."

"Don't you remember me?" Santa asked.

"No."

"What?!"

"Just kidding. You're my best bud, Santa."

---With Miyu and Aya---

"Aya, I don't believe it! Why doesn't he remember me?" Miyu was crying in Aya's arms.

"Just let it all out. Just cry for as long as you want." Aya said in a calm manner while rubbing her back. "Don't worry, bad things happen to all the people. I don't think there is a person who lived his life without any accidents. I'm sure he'll get his memories back. We'll be helping you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We are your friends after all."

"Thanks, Aya. I feel much better now."

"You're welcome. Now go wash your face." After Miyu did that, they went back to Kanata's room.

"Bye, Kanata! We'll be leaving now!" Santa said after an hour and a half.

---Five Days Later---

(Hoshou came to Japan and when Kanata got out of the hospital, he returned back. So now is a Saturday and Miyu and her friends all gathered at Kanata's house to help each other get back his lost memories of Miyu.)

"Let's start at the park." Akira suggested, so they went there.

"Is this helping your memory?" Santa asked.

"No." Kanata shook his head sadly.

"What about the beach?" Nozomu said.

"Okay, but who would take us there? It's a bit far, you know." Miyu questioned.

"My family has a chauffeur. He could take us there." Nozomu said and they headed to his house.

---At the Beach---

"Is this place helping you?" Santa asked once again.

"No."

"How about we get some ice cream." Sakura said.

"Okay." The group went to the ice cream vendor.

Miyu was staring at Kanata. _'Kanata, I know that right now you don't have any feelings for me, that you treat me as a friend and nothing else. You wouldn't even talk to me as though we are lovers. I hope you gain your memories back soon. I don't want this pain of you not remembering me to last long.'_ Miyu thought. They all got their ice creams and ate them.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Miyu finally spoke up. Nozomu's chauffeur took them to the amusement park.

"This is no help either." Kanata said sadly.

"You guys want some tokens? I'll buy." Nozomu offered. He bought five tokens for each of them.

"Thanks, man." Akira said. "Want to continue our match?"

"It's on!"

_'Now I can steal Kanata away from Miyu.'_ Sakura thought evilly. "Hey, Kanata, I want a teddy bear so badly. Could you get me one?"

"Uh, sure." He said approaching a vacant crane and started playing. Kanata got a stuffed bear on his first trial.

"Than You, Kanata! You're the best!" Sakura squealed hugging him. Miyu turned away, her heart crying deep inside.

"Hey, Aya, wanna play some air hockey?" Miyu asked, wanting to get rid of the thought of Kanata and Sakura.

"Okay." She knew what Miyu meant and quickly went to the air hockey table and started playing.

When they got tired of playing, they went to one more place. That didn't help either and everyone was tired so they all went home.

---Kozuki Residence---

"What's the matter, Miyu? You haven't touched your food." Miki asked her daughter.

"It's nothing." She replied and started to eat.

"I know something's wrong. Is it something about Kanata?"

"Yes." She looked down on her plate, trying hard not to show them her face. "Sakura thinks that Kanata and I don't love each other anymore and are nothing more than just friends and does things to Kanata to make me feel jealous and left out. I just want Kanata to get back his memories. You guys and my friends are there to support me but I still feel alone. I feel that a big part of me has been taken away and the only way to get that is to try my best, but I try as hard as I can to. If this goes on for a long time I'm gonna find another guy to replace Kanata."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I know that all of you are determined to help him. Kanata is also trying his best to help himself remember the girl he loves." Yuu said trying to comfort her. Miyu cheered up a little and the family continued eating their dinner.

---Monday---

Miyu decided to get up early, so she brushed her teeth, took a bath, dressed up, ate breakfast and went to Kanata's house.

Miyu rang the doorbell, and surprisingly, Kanata answered it.

"Good Morning, Kanata. Is Sakura there?"

"No, she isn't and good morning to you to. Please come in." Miyu's face brightened up as she entered.

"Did you already have breakfast?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you want some tea?"

"If it doesn't bother you, yeah." Both of them drank their tea then left for school.

---English Class---

The teacher was writing something on the board, and the students were reading their books. Kanata got a little bored, so he looked at his classmates. He caught sight of Miyu and just kept staring at her. _'Miyu. I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way I used to when I had my memories of you. Every second of every day, I try to recall the times we spent together, the good things you have done to me.' _Then Miyu pulled back her hair, revealing a necklace. _'I recognize that necklace. I think... I think I gave that to her.'_ Then in a flash an image of a train, a bus, a red car, and Miyu hugging him went past his mind. Then he had a terrible headache.

"Sir, may I please go to the nurse's office? My head aches really bad." Kanata asked permission from the teacher.

"Okay, Santa, please accompany him." They made their way to the nurse's office.

"Kanata needs to rest. He may have gained back a part of his lost memory. It's normal for people who have this condition to get headaches. He'll have to miss the rest of his classes." The nurse told Santa and Kanata was listening. Then he drifted off to sleep.

Kanata's Dream

He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see anything. Then a ray of light appeared, and he approached it. He looked up and saw Miyu. She was floating in the air like an angel but without wings. He kept on calling her name, but she just keeps floating higher and higher. He jumped and called out her name, but she didn't stop. She just looked down on him while floating upwards.

End of Dream

English class was already over and the students had their lunch. Miyu and her friends decided to visit Kanata.

"Miyu, aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten yet and we have 45 minutes left for our lunch break." Santa said.

"You can go if you want. I'll be staying here. I won't give up until he gets back his memories and I'll help him." Miyu determinedly said as the group left.

Miyu held Kanata's cheek and was drawn to his lips. She gave him a long but sweet kiss which woke him up. He recognized those warm, soft lips.

"Miyu?" Miyu was embarrassed, so she just sat down at the chair beside the bed. "Have you eaten lunch already?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on, we have to eat."

"But your head hurts. You need to rest."

"I feel fine now. I think I remember everything now. I had that accident because I was trying to protect you, like what I promised."

"Really? You remember me now?"

"Of course I do!" Kanata got out of bed and hugged Miyu.

"Oh Kanata! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what? I just fulfilled my promise."

"I feel so happy again! I'm glad you remember me now! You don't know how much pain it costs me, when you didn't remember me." Miyu wrapped her arms around Kanata's next and started kissing him. Kanata was holding her waist and moved his tongue around Miyu's mouth. They broke the kiss after a while 'cause they needed to breath.

"Come on, let's have lunch." Kanata said as he slipped his hand into hers.

A/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing especially winry rocabell!

Soree if the end got corny! I was sleepy when I did the last part, so yeah... Well, anyway, please review! It forces me to update... I also need some suggestions...

Please Review and I'll update more!

-BP :3


	5. A Secret not to tell

A/n: Soree to keep you waiting! Also soree for changing my pen name again... I have my reasons... Right! On with the story!

My character/s:

-Takumi Fukinuka: Miyu's classmate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own daa! daa! daa! nor its characters.

**Chapter 5: A Secret not to tell**

---Lunch Time---

Miyu was running from her classroom to where her friends were, at the cafeteria. She wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Takumi? I'm so sorry!' She helped him pick up the things he dropped. "I'm so sorry! I'm in a hurry!" She gave him her best smile then ran off.

"Kozuki... Miyu." He said at Miyu's retreating back.

"Sorry I'm late!" I just... had to finish... my biology project." Miyu said, panting then taking her seat beside Kanata.

"I already got you something to eat." Kanata said.

"Thank you, Ta-kun." She said placing a light kiss on Kanata's cheek.

"Ta-kun?" Akira asked while the others had the same question on their minds.

"It's a nickname I decided to give Kanata." Miyu said eating some noodles.

"Well I'm not the one who decided my name." The others finished their meal and headed back to their classroom.

---Second period after lunch, Gym Class---

Their class was separated into two. The girls play softball while the boys play basketball.

It was the boys' break and decided to watch the girls play.

Miyu was going to hit the ball. She was able to hit it over the fence and to the basketball court. Most of the students present were amazed and Kanata was just proud of her.

_'She's not only pretty but good at sports too.'_ Takumi said to himself. Their break was over and the coach called them.

---The Next Day, English Class---

"For this week's activity," The English teacher announced. "I will be randomly pairing you up with a classmate."

"But can't we just do it by seatmate?" A classmate asked.

"No, because this way, you can get along with your classmates, even though it is the second semester." The exclaimed as he announced who will be partnered with who.

Aya got to be with Akira, Nozomu with Kanata, Nanami and Santa and Miyu and... Takumi.

"Find the meaning of these ten words in your dictionaries and use them in three meaningful sentences." The teachers said pointing at the blackboard and the students worked on it.

"Miyu, what if we split the words. I'll find the first five, you find the last five." Takumi said.

"That's a great idea! But I think you're faster than me in finding the meanings 'cause you're smart." Takumi took these words as praise and blushed slightly, but turned away so that Miyu wouldn't notice. Then they started working.

Because of their teamwork, they were able to finish thirteen minutes before the assigned time to finish. They read their answers and corrected the errors.

The English class activity went on for a week and as each day passes, Takumi begins to fall for Miyu.

X-X-X-X-X

Miyu and Kanata walked to school. They greeted their friends when they arrived and started chatting, except for Miyu. She said she was going to fix her desk, since it was a mess.

She sat on her chair and put her bag down. She took out all the things inside and saw a white envelope. She opened it and revealed a letter.

_Miyu, _

_Please meet me at the rooftop during dismissal. This is really important and private, so we don't need any company. If I notice anyone following you, I'll cancel and do this some other time._

_Takumi_

'Wonder what it could be about?' Miyu said to herself.

---Gym Class---

"What's wrong, Miyu? Something bothering you?" Nanami asked as she sat down beside Miyu. She took out a water bottle and drank from it.

"No, it's nothing!" Miyu replied with a cheerful smile.

"Come on, tell me! I can see it in your face that you're hiding something! I promise I won't tell a soul!"

"Promise?"

"Do you still want me to do the cross my heart thing?"

"No, we're too old for that." Miyu handed her the letter Takumi gave her, Nanami read it.

"Could it be that he has something to give you?"

"Maybe."

"Yo! What's up?" Aya said as she suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"You're in a good mood!" Miyu said.

"Oh it's just that I have another story in mind! Something based from you and Kanata! Oh I wish I could write it now!" Aya said, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"About us?! Who are going to read them?" Miyu blushed slightly.

"Many people. But don't worry, I won't put your names." Nanami glanced Miyu with a look that asked 'Can we tell her?'. Miyu nodded and Nanami told Aya.

"Could it be that he has feelings for you and is about to confess them to you? Oh what great inspiration!" Aya exclaimed.

"Aya!" Miyu said with a sweat-drop on her head.

"Oh, sorry! What?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise! It's the only thing I can ever do to repay my great inspiration!" Miyu and Nanami both had sweat-drops on their heads.

---Dismissal---

Miyu was staring at the clock. She was waiting for the minute hand to reach nine (A/n: Let's just say their dismissal time is 4:45). 'Just a little more!' Then the school bell rang. She quickly went to her locker outside the classroom and put her books in. She saw Takumi head for the rooftop and followed him without him noticing her.

_Flashback_

_"Listen, Aya, Nanami. I don't want Kanata to find out about this, so don't tell him no matter what."_

_End of Flashback_

"So Takumi, what do you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you. I love you Miyu."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to turn you down. You see, I already have boyfriend, Kanata. And he is the only man I love, well aside from my dad."

Takumi pushed her against the wall. "Please, Miyu. Please accept the fact that I am in love with you. I would be the happiest person in the world if you be my girlfriend." Then he started kissing her. He put his arm around her back and removed the strap of her bra.

Meanwhile...

"Aya! Nanami! Where's Miyu?" Kanata asked.

"Uh... She went to the bathroom!" Aya replied.

"Don't lie to me. Now where is she?"

"She's in the rooftop. Takumi told her to meet him there."

"What?!" The trio quickly went to the said place.

Miyu pulled away. "No! Let go of me! I swore to Kanata I will love only him!" Takumi started kissing her again. He forced his tongue to enter her mouth and he succeeded. It moved wildly in her mouth. Miyu started crying and couldn't fight back. He tried to release her wrist but her grip was too hard.

She tried to think of something to fight back. She bit his tongue which caused him to stop the kiss.

"You bitch!" He punched her in the face and little blood came out of her mouth.

"Miyu!" Kanata yelled as he ran to her. "What happened?"

"..." She just cried her heart out and pointed to Takumi. Kanata glared at him and threw a punch at his stomach.

"You bastard! What were you trying to do?!" Kanata started continuously punching him. "If you that to her again, you're dead!" He shouted at his face still punching him. Kanata stood up and faced him.

"You're lucky I'm letting you go this time. And if you do this to Miyu or any other girl, I swear I'll tell the principal!" With that Takumi left clutching his side.

"Miyu are you alright?"

"Kanata! I'm so sorry! I should have told you!" She said crying on his chest.

"What did he do to you?" He made her sit on his lap and rubbed her back. Miyu told him the whole story. Kanata felt angry and sorry for her at the same time. He wanted to slap Miyu on her face, but he wouldn't do it to the one he loves so he just pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay now, Miyu. Does anything hurt?"

"Nothing else except my cheek."

"I'll put ice packs when we get you home." They got their things and started walking home.

---Miyu's House---

"Thanks, Kanata." Miyu said.

"I guess I better be going." Kanata picked up his things.

"No! Please don't." She said holding his wrist. Kanata sat on the couch and Miyu sat on his lap.

A/n: Soree for the late update! Thank You for reading and reviewing!

Thanks, winry rocabell!

Please review! It will be your Christmas gift to me!

Also, I am planning to make another daa! daa! daa! fic titled "For Eternity" so stay tuned! I might change the title, though.

-BP :3


End file.
